


What Ifs

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Laura ends up with Little Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ifs

“Stan…”

“He’s married Laura….”

“I… I know. Stan…”

“Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know….”

Silence falls and then, as suddenly as he started walking, Stan stops, turns and kisses Laura, hard and fast, pulling back nearly instantly. 

“I… I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“What?”

Stan stares at her then, a slow, somewhat shy smile spreading across his face. 

“At least you aren’t married…. “

Laura is smirking, although she yelps slightly when Stan kisses her again, laughing into the kiss. It’s a joyful sound and she is smiling when he pulls back. 

“So… date…. Tomorrow?”

“Why not.”

Laura smiles. 

“Pick me up at six.”


End file.
